Happy Birthday
Happy Birthday is the sixteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on September 24th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut (Mentioned Only) *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *York *North Dakota *Texas *Leonard Church *Counselor *Sigma *Theta *Gamma *Omega *Alpha *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) Other *Huragok *Doc (Mentioned Only) Plot In Valhalla, Carolina tells the Red and Blue teams that they are leaving, much to their dismay. Sarge and Simmons return to Red base and inform Grif that Donut is still alive and living with Doc and Lopez. Meanwhile, Tucker becomes more anxious and frustrated at how Epsilon seems to be getting closer to Carolina, while completely forgetting his original objective to spy on her. Epsilon becomes angry at this and tells Tucker that Carolina isn't like that. He angrily storms off and asks Carolina if he can talk with her privately. Meanwhile, aboard the Mother of Invention, Tex and North are seen observing Carolina, who has been in a coma ever since the accident, from a medical observatory. North informs Tex that York, who is also present inside the medical room, has not left Carolina's side in days. Tex then informs North that South had filed a request to take one of Carolina's A.I., a move that disgusts him. Tex warns North that South is a "vulture", and that he should keep an eye on her in the future. She then confides to North that she refuses to use her A.I., Omega, because she believes it to be too dangerous. She also tells him that she has not told the Director. North believes that Carolina's accident would halt the A.I. implantations, but Tex tells him that the Director has already scheduled Washington to be implanted next, leading North to believe that the Freelancers are nothing but the Director's guinea pigs. When Tex departs, Theta and North discuss the changes in Tex's mood, both complimenting on their liking to her. Meanwhile, the Director and Counselor oversee Sigma and Gamma torturing the Alpha, forcing it to create a new A.I. fragment. During the torturing, the Alpha is seen inside an unknown machine. He asks his superiors if anyone got hurt by the incident. The Director lies to Alpha by telling him that Washington and Tex have died, which in turn greatly sorrows Alpha. Outside the torturing machine, the Director and Counselor transfer Alpha's actions into a storage unit. The Director then orders A.I. units Sigma, Gamma, and Omega, to log off, as they are not allowed to witness the fragment creation process, but Sigma secretly disobeys orders and stores himself in a nearby security camera. As he watches, he sees the Director and Counselor bring in the Sarcophagus, which contains a unknown alien. The Director asks the alien to "fix" an AI storage unit, giving birth to the newly created A.I. fragment: Epsilon. Transcript Coming Soon... Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to Epsilon's creation. *It is revealed in this episdoe that the contents of the Sarcophagus is a Huragok, or Engineer. *In this episode, the process in which the Alpha is tourtured is seen. Video S10E16 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes